1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing scenting structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fish bait scenting arrangement wherein the same is arranged for the application of scent onto live or artificial bait.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various categories of fish bait are utilized to attract fish. Such arrangements are set forth and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,858 to Mayer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,710,385; 4,764,383; and 4,962,609 set forth further examples of arrangements to provide for attracting fish through a scented bait arrangement.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fish bait scenting arrangement as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.